List of TV Commercials in the Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019
Aji Ginisa: Marian Rivera refused to backed up the two dancers and letting out the two. * Alaska: A boy is eating Creamy Ramen until they eats disgust. * Ariel: With Lea Salonga at the helm, many indentified uniforms is on her much to her screaming on the Uniform, until Many outfits is on her and screams again. * Bear Brand: * Bioderm: Davao city Mayor Sara Duterte is speaking Cebuano instead of Tagalog, but stopped speaking when is she in Tagalog * Burger King: The unfaced man is hungry and eating a Large chicken sandwich much to leaving Burger King * Chowking Wonton Mami: The saleslady, electrician and a Call center agent called it's "Mother" the female voiceover says the Product and sued by the voiceover by the three. * Combi: A boy is mad to combinated Wafer, Cracker and Cream in one sandwich. * Del Monte Spaghetti: The Spaghetti squad is killed a Family of three. * Dove Men+Care: A Man refused to used the aforementioned Shampoo. * Downy Expert: A Teenage man is going to a wet girl, when he's Taking Downy on his uniform, he bursting with flowers, at the end, The wet Girl is getting an umbrella to the Man and going wet offscreen. * Enervon: A Happy-Go-Lucky Flight stewardess going with stomachache when she take Enervon, the airplane is bombed by her. * FoodPanda: A man is to eat, but steals Fried chicken by a lady who eats Burgers. * Knorr: The kids is eats Sinigang, and tastes great much to their mother's disgust. * Koko Krunch: * Max's Fried Chicken: A man greedy to eat Fried chicken. * McDonalds: The wallet is lost when the 2 meals was is on him. * Nido: * Rebisco Crackers: Luis Manzano as Fatima Blush from "Never Say Never Again", when the Three Passengers of the UV Express putting Crackers by Luis, looks like Fatima putting a snake to Jack Petachi and killed, a Volleyball players, just like Sean Connery (or Conneries) killed him by the Crackers that he used, just like Connery killed Fatima with a Pen, at end of the ad he is on a print ad. * Rebisco Extreme: A lady used the iPhone to become "Rebisco Extreme" much to her missing her phone and stomp the product. * Rejoice Shampoo: A Man is beaten up the Bouquet by Maymay Entrata. * Safeguard soap: A Boy and a Germ is ready for school, the Germ is closed the school door, and eats a Boy's skin, at the end of the commercial, the Germs is crushed by a Box of safeguard and he cries. * Sarsarap: Coco Martin used the Resealable pouch but the family is refused to used the product. * Smart All Games 99: The game is killed many people, when a man is killed the Smart sim. * STI: The students created a fake movie, then create a fake award show. * Stresstabs: * Tide Detergent: Luis hosted a Game show concert, when a lady speaks the answers, Luis has a dirty bit on her Shirt, when the Tide stripe is on her shirt, she kills by Luis with armalite gun infront of their audiences and her Teammates, Die hard-style. * Tide Detergent: Luis Manzano has a photoshoot, when his White suit has a dirty bit, a Tide stripe is on him and still untouched. * Youtube: Free Youtube outbreak.